


Asriel's Bath

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual, Other, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chara helps Asriel wash their fur.
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Asriel's Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



"I wish I had soft fur and floppy ears too," Chara whistled. They took another handful of Asriel's long silky fur and pulled the brush gently but firmly through it. Then they pulled down the shower head and rinsed away the lather. 

"If you were busy doing your hair, you wouldn't have time to do mine!" protested Asriel, "Well, mum or dad could do it but I like you doing it best."

"I guess so. I... I sometimes wish I wasn't human at all, though."

Chara's face fell, until Asriel distracted them with a sudden hircine lick on the nose.


End file.
